


Love hurts

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест fast&furious на задание «шрамы». Название и эпиграф взяты из песни Love hurts. Таймлайн 4-го сезона.<br/>Бета Toffana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love hurts

Love hurts, love scars,  
Love wounds, and marks,  
Any heart, not tough,  
Or strong, enough  
To take a lot of pain,  
Take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud  
Holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts…

 

В номере так жарко, что даже вентилятор под потолком крутится натужно, медленно. Сэм только что из душа, а Дин всё так же лежит на кровати, голый, едва прикрытый мятой простыней. Этот паршивец может спать даже в такую жару. А, собственно, почему нет? В аду, наверное, было не холодно.  
Сэма передергивает. Мысли об аде никогда не добавляли хорошего настроения. И Сэм знает: стоит ему начать думать об этом — и ссоры с Дином не избежать. Как-то оно само всегда получается. Взгляд за взгляд, слово за слово — и поехало. И шрамы… Точнее то, что сейчас их нет. Это, ну… Нет, уже не непривычно. Но всё равно как-то странно.   
Сэм помнит шрам у Дина на плече: он был похож на пентаграмму, только рваную такую, неровную, и за него так удобно было держаться, когда Дин, нависая сверху, втрахивал его в привычно узкую мотельную кровать. И еще был шрам на правом бедре, выше колена. Сэм любил гладить этот шрам, когда Дин, выгибаясь, закидывал ноги ему на плечи. Дина при этом развозило так, что вопрос, кто из них быстрее кончит от этих диновых стонов, даже не возникал. Кончал Сэм, и так сильно, что потом долго не мог понять, как включить обратно мозги. И, как всегда, Дин привычно потешался над ним, дразня малышом и задротом.  
По шрамам Дина можно было изучать всю винчестеровскую историю. А сейчас… Впрочем, сейчас и история уже другая. Винчестеры в ней хоть и по-прежнему на главных ролях, но играют по чужому сценарию.  
Сэм вздыхает и включает ноутбук, чтобы отвлечься. Привычно проводит пальцами по чуть запылившейся за ночь клавиатуре, открывает браузер, просматривает почту. От Бобби ничего. Зато опять куча спама про виагру и увеличение члена — Дин куда-то лазил вчера, пока Сэма не было. Опять.  
Сэм хмурится и смотрит на брата.   
Дин переворачивается на спину и смотрит на Сэма, сдвинув брови.  
— Слышь, братишка, у тебя такой взгляд, что я думал, ты мне дырку в спине прожжешь. Чего надулся с утра? Иди сюда.  
Дин похлопывает рукой по простыне, а другую… Сэму даже не нужно проверять, где может быть утром другая рука Дина.  
— Дин, знаешь, я просто думал про твои шрамы... — Сэм садится на край кровати брата. Капля пота течет по щеке, как слезинка. — Неужели не осталось ни одного?  
— Остался. Вот тут. — Дин берет ладонь Сэма и прикладывает к своей груди. Под пальцами Сэм чувствует ровное биение сердца.  
— После ада? — Сэм испуганно запинается, потому что это совсем не та тема, о которой ему хочется вспоминать сейчас.  
— Нет, придурок. После Стэнфорда.  
Сэм хмурится и опускает голову.  
Дин треплет его по волосам и смеется.


End file.
